stromgardefandomcom-20200214-history
Home
The Kingdom of Stromgarde wiki is dedicated to all characters, places and events pertaining to the Kingdom of Stromgarde under the Regency of Hellissa Brisby on the U.S. World of Warcraft role-play realm of Moon Guard. The content of this wiki was created entirely by members of Arathorian Coalitionand/or adapted from wowpedia. Force Commander Danath Trollbane TCG.jpg Stromgarde Ruins.jpg Stromgarde Harbor.jpg Stromgarde City.jpg Sanctum.jpg Circle of Outer Binding.jpg AldensRise.jpg VarycMarwyn.jpg Trollbanehall.jpg Wiki-background Stromgarde Flag.jpg The Arathorian Coalition The Arathorian Coalition is a group comprised of characters from the Kingdom of Stromgarde, the Arathi Highlands, and refugees from the other Northern settlements who have united in common purpose to see the highlands ushered into a brighter future--standing together against the many threats arrayed against them. Loyal to the Royal house of Trollbane, the coalition works tirelessly to ensure the Kingdom's survival as it patiently awaits Danath Trollbane's return. What is a coalition? A coalition is a pact or treaty among individuals or groups, during which they cooperate in joint action, each in their own self-interest, joining forces together for a common cause. This alliance may be temporary or a matter of convenience. A coalition thus differs from a more formal covenant. Possibly described as a joining of 'factions', usually those with overlapping interests rather than opposing. In this case, the coalition was founded by Hellissa Brisby, Duchess of Alabaster Valley. For her continued effort to maintain peace between the remaining people of the highlands and prevent others from usurping the Trollbane Crown, Brisby has gained the support of many of the Kingdom's remaining nobles, acting as Regent until Danath Trollbane's return. Modifying Pages Pages should not be edited to the extent that the original ideas are altered. If you are unsure if a change will alter the original context, contact the author for permission. Authors of such pages reserve full rights to request to have a page locked and unlocked by an administrator. Attributing Content Much of the wiki's content has been adapted from wowpedia. If an article you are posting contains a significant amount of text that you did not write yourself, you must add an attribution section to your article that credits the original source, either by name or (preferably) an external link. There's an example at the bottom of this page. Extra-Canonical Contents (Fanon) The contents of this wiki are almost entirely extra-canonical (fanon) contributions by the people that maintain it. It is not intended to be used, in any way, to refute or invalidate aspects of actual canon in World of Warcraft and instead addresses areas left untouched by lore as a whole. Content Use Elsewhere Please read the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License and follow its articles if you intend to use content on this wiki elsewhere. Attribution World of Warcraft Content :World of Warcraft content and materials are trademarks and copyrights of Blizzard or its licensors. Content featured here are works of fan fiction and are not intended as forms of copyright infringement. This site is not affiliated with Blizzard. Most canon World of Warcraft lore and imagery on The Kingdom of Stromgarde Wiki is adapted for fair use from Wowpedia and WowWiki and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Latest activity Category:Browse